Drobnym druczkiem
by newbroomstick
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Small Print" autorstwa FaithWood. Slash HP/DM, PWP na wesoło.


**Autor: FaithWood  
>Tytuł oryginału: <em>The Small Print<em> **

**1**

Potter leżał na wznak na biurku, z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i koszulą podwiniętą do pasa. Spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg wydobywały się ciche jęki, gdy Draco kolejnymi pchnięciami wbijał się głębiej w jego wnętrze. Miał półprzymknięte oczy, przekrzywione okulary i czarne włosy zmierzwione jak zwykle, choć ich nieład niósł tym razem inny przekaz: potargał je Draco.

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, Potter powinien był wyglądać głupio, jak każdy człowiek, który ma na sobie skarpetki i buty, a nie ma spodni i bielizny. W oczach Dracona wyglądał jednak nie tyle głupio, ile rozpustnie: jego gołe nogi — mocne i blade, o kościstych kolanach — kołysały się w powietrzu, a dłonie gładziły i ściskały członek, podążając dokładnie za rytmem Dracona.

Potter ma ładne dłonie, zauważył Draco z roztargnieniem. Paznokcie krótkie i łopatowate, palce poplamione atramentem, ale długie i sprawne. Tak przynajmniej wyglądały, gdy przesuwały się po członku, a kciuk zatrzymywał się, by zatoczyć krąg na czubku, rozprowadzając zbierającą się tam wilgoć. Byłoby miło poczuć je na własnym fiucie, aczkolwiek zważywszy na to, gdzie się on w tej chwili znajdował, Draco nie miał powodów do narzekań. Zerknął w dół, na swojego penisa tkwiącego w otworze Pottera, zdumiewając się, w jaki sposób jego brzegi obejmują go tak ciasno, a jednak pozwalają mu się wsuwać i wysuwać.

Powinienem przestać tam patrzeć, pomyślał Draco, czując, jak tężeją mu jądra. Ale przyglądanie się, jak Potter poleruje różdżkę, również nie było trafnym wyborem, jeśli chciał wytrwać trochę dłużej. Zamiast tego spojrzał więc ponownie na twarz Pottera, dostrzegając, że jego policzki są zarumienione — nie z gniewu czy zakłopotania, tylko z czystego podniecenia. Nieświadomie pochylił się, opierając dłonie na biurku po obu stronach Pottera, i przyspieszył ruchy, ledwo rejestrując plaśnięcia ich zderzających się ciał. Potter przygryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął powieki, rzucając głową na prawo i lewo, podczas gdy jego dłonie również przyspieszyły, tak że knykcie uderzały o brzuch Dracona. Jego ciało szarpnęło się w górę, a mięśnie zwarły wokół członka Dracona nieznośnie ciasno. Na moment pociemniało mu w oczach, ale udało mu się nie skończyć.

Posuwał Pottera dalej, chociaż ramiona i plecy bolały go od zbyt niskiego skłonu. Dłonie i brzuch Pottera pokrywała lepka warstwa i Draco poczuł nagłą chęć, by wyczyścić go językiem, ale nic nie mogło go zmusić, by zaprzestał tego, co robił.

Jak gdyby czytając w myślach Dracona i chcąc wystawić na próbę jego strategię, Potter zatrzepotał rzęsami i zdołał otworzyć oczy. Teraz, gdy doszedł, jego jęki stały się głośniejsze, jakby nie miał już energii ich powstrzymywać. Jego usta ułożyły się w perfekcyjne „o", a dolna warga wyglądała aż nazbyt kusząco, nabrzmiała, czerwona i wprost prosząca się o polizanie. Pokonany, Draco stęknął i zwolnił ruchy, niemal zastygając, tak że mógł schylić się i złapać wargę Pottera zębami, a potem przeciągnąć językiem po delikatnej tkance, by po chwili zassać ją lekko. Jego pchnięcia były płytkie i powolne, ale mięśnie Pottera nadał zaciskały się na jego penisie, wiodąc go do spełnienia.

Potter zajęczał głośno i oplótł go nogami. Zimne obcasy nieprzyjemnie dźgały Dracona w pośladki.

— Draco — wymruczał niespodziewanie Potter w chwili, gdy Dracona już porywał orgazm. — Draco, ślinisz się.

Draco, ze zmąconym wzrokiem i pulsującym członkiem, zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.

— Co? — spytał bez tchu.

— Draco, kochanie, ślinisz się.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, a jego wzrok, podobnie jak słuch, odzyskał ostrość. Wpatrywał się, skonfundowany, w Pansy Parkinson. Siedzącą obok niego. W klasie pełnej uczniów. I wszyscy bez wyjątku byli kompletnie odziani, łącznie z — Draco odwrócił się i zerknął na tył sali — Potterem, który siedział na krześle i gryzmolił gorliwie.

Draco otrząsnął się i uprzytomnił sobie, że musi otrzeć usta.

— Ekh — odkaszlnął. — Racja. Musiałem na chwilę zejść. Znaczy, zdrzemnąć się. — Spuścił głowę, łypiąc na Pansy.

— Och, naprawdę? — zapytała Pansy z wyrazem samozadowolenia na twarzy. — Czy _to_ pomogło ci _zejść_?

Pomachała barwnym pudełeczkiem z wizerunkiem Harry'ego Pottera. Tym samym, które Draco niedawno kupił. Tym, które zdobił napis: „JEDYNY ORYGINALNY CZAR SNU NA JAWIE. Zalicz tego chwata na biurku — to warte niezaliczonego testu!". Pansy wyszczerzyła się perfidnie: — Czy może raczej _dojść_?

Draco wiercił się na miejscu, nadąsany i niepewny, co napełnia go większym żalem — czy to, że Pansy znalazła ów głupi pakiecik, czy fakt, że rzeczony pakiecik w istocie _nie_ pomógł mu dojść. Był boleśnie twardy i skazany na uporanie się z tym problemem we własnym zakresie. Będzie musiał pokuśtykać do najbliższej łazienki i strzepnąć sobie, wiedząc, że Potter polezie za nim, przypuszczalnie próbując odgadnąć, dlaczego Draco porusza się tak sztywno. Nie takiego rezultatu oczekiwał. Ani za pierwszym, ani za trzydziestym drugim razem. Co było może nieco irracjonalne, ale Draco zamierzał położyć kres temu szaleństwu. Kiedy tylko wykorzysta „SPECJALNY ZESTAW STU FANTAZJI: może to i nieprawda, ale dzięki nam dla ciebie Harry Potter będzie gejem!".

Rozległ się dzwonek i rozdrażniony Draco spojrzał na swój pusty pergamin, myśląc z urazą, że czar zadziałał _dokładnie_ tak, jak obiecano: test niewątpliwie był niezaliczony.

Och, no dobrze, jeszcze sześćdziesiąt osiem fantazji. Może jako następną powinien wypróbować tę: „Jeśli nie wiesz, co to wstyd, i pragniesz podporządkowania, daj się związać i poskromić naszemu Wybrańcowi!".

**2**

Draco powłóczył nogami, usiłując dotrzymać kroku kolegom. Zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Chociaż miał za sobą ciężki dzień i niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż pójścia do łóżka, uznał, że wyglądałoby to podejrzanie. Zbyt wiele już razy przyjaciele zarzucili mu przy różnych okazjach, że ostatnio zachowuje się dziwacznie.

Spostrzeżenie było jak najbardziej słuszne i Draco miał tego całkowitą świadomość, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Zawziął się, by przebrnąć przez zestaw czarów Snu na Jawie najszybciej, jak to było w ludzkiej mocy. Im prędzej z tym skończy, tym prędzej ustanie ta dziwna obsesja na punkcie Pottera. A przynajmniej tak brzmiała jego hipoteza. Gnany fanatyczną potrzebą zakończenia tego, co rozpoczął, powtarzał sobie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego konkretnie z Potterem. Po prostu nie lubił robić nic na pół gwizdka.

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca dotarł do czaru numer dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, a numer dziewięćdziesiąt cztery spoczywał właśnie w jego szkolnej torbie i czekał na sposobność. Był to dla Dracona wyczerpujący okres. Onanizował się stanowczo za dużo. Oczywiście onanizował się również bez czarów. Marnotrawstwem wydawało się zużywanie ich przed położeniem się do łóżka, w tych błogich chwilach, kiedy mógł obejść się swoimi własnymi cholernymi fantazjami. Fantazjami, które rzecz jasna nigdy nie dotyczyły Pottera. Pojawiał się w nich ciemnowłosy mężczyzna bez twarzy, który, owszem, wyglądał dokładnie jak Potter, ale Draco postanowił, że to ktoś inny, a skoro tak postanowił, nic nie mogło podważyć tego orzeczenia.

Jako bardziej logiczne jawiło się więc korzystanie z czarów podczas potencjalnie nudnych lekcji. Albo podczas przerw między lekcjami. Wynajdywał sobie ustronne kąciki, ale niestety Potter z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wciąż za nim łaził i ukrywanie się przed nim zaczynało się robić trudne. Draco doznał jednak spektakularnego olśnienia i przypomniał sobie ów osobliwy pokój, w którym Potter na piątym roku organizował spotkania tego swojego fanklubu, czy co to tam było. Pokój, jak się okazało, służył mu cudownie, nawet pomimo (a może dzięki) świadomości, że Potter usiłuje się do niego wedrzeć, ilekroć Draco go zajmuje — pokój jednak najwyraźniej nie był po jego stronie.

Draconowi natomiast nie sprzyjał czas. W miarę jak zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, zajęcia były coraz bardziej absorbujące i miał coraz mniej wolnych chwil, które mógłby przeznaczyć na Potterowskie Sny na Jawie, a nawet kiedy udawało mu się wygospodarować jakiś moment, czary wydawały się wysysać resztki energii z jego i tak zmęczonej osoby. Nie skłoniło go to jednak do rezygnacji. Jakkolwiek wykańczające, były genialne.

Wzdychając ciężko, Draco opadł na ławkę i utkwił wzrok w nieprzemawiającej doń strawie. Jeszcze przed chwilą myślał, że jest głodny, ale teraz skłaniałby się raczej do pójścia do pokoju i wypróbowania czaru: „Jeśli masz ochotę na skrajny ekshibicjonizm, z pewnością będziesz zachwycony, mogąc zniewolić i posiąść Bohatera na środku Wielkiej Sali".

Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, z radością przywołując w pamięci ten szczególny opis. Oczywiście, _oczywiście_, logiczne, a nawet konieczne było zastosowanie czaru właśnie tutaj. Teraz. Praktycznie się o to prosił.

Pozostali Ślizgoni, zajęci jedzeniem, zdawali się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Przez ostatnie dni Draco spędzał większość posiłków, po prostu gapiąc się bezmyślnie w talerz, toteż były szanse, że jeśli użyje teraz czaru, nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Z drugiej strony, wykorzystał dzisiaj już dwa, więc zakrawało to na przesadę, ale cóż, chciał przecież zakończyć to wszystko jak najszybciej.

Skutecznie przekonawszy samego siebie, tłumiąc z roztargnieniem cichy wewnętrzny głosik, który usiłował przypomnieć mu, że mózg ma rozmiękczony seksem i nie może oczekiwać odeń racjonalnych decyzji, Draco wsunął rękę do torby i wymacał pudełeczko rozkoszy. Wyjął je ostrożnie i położył na podołku, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę.

— Myślę, że masz poważny problem, Draco.

Po sekundzie zaskoczenia wywołanego głosem Pansy, Draco zacisnął zęby, po czym warknął do siedzącej obok dziewczyny:

— Jedz i daj mi święty spokój.

— To już uzależnienie — nie ustępowała Pansy. W jej słowach pobrzmiewała szczera troska.

Zły zarówno na zdradziecką część swojej jaźni, która zgadzała się z Pansy, jak i na samą Pansy, która nie miała prawa mieć racji, Draco jedynie sapnął z irytacją, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego i desperacko pragnąć ukryć fakt, że nie dysponuje żadnym kontrargumentem. Ignorując jej mamrotanie, rozprostował cokolwiek sfatygowany pakiecik. Nic dziwnego, że był pognieciony, skoro cały dzień przeleżał upchnięty w torbie. Wzruszywszy ramionami, Draco otworzył go i dotknął czubkiem różdżki zaznaczonego punktu.

— Draco! — wyszeptała Pansy nagląco. — Czekaj! Posłuchaj mnie. Próbuję tylko pomóc…

— Pansy — zaczął Draco, odwracając się, by zgromić wzrokiem natrętne dziewuszysko, ale Pansy szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywała się w Czar Snu na Jawie, prawdopodobnie zbulwersowana widocznym opisem. Przewrócił oczami i siląc się na spokojny ton, powiedział: — Pansy, zostało mi już tylko siedem. Wykorzystam je i koniec sprawy, więc przestań nudzić!

— Nie, Draco, nie rozumiesz. Chciałam pomóc, więc…

— Pilnuj swojego nosa i zostaw mnie w spokoju — powiedział Draco cicho, lecz zimno, zbyt podrażniony, by się powściągnąć.

Zmartwienie i współczucie malujące się na twarzy Pansy ulotniły się, ustępując miejsca urazie.

— Świetnie — rzuciła ostro. — Rób, co chcesz.

Odwróciła się od niego i wściekle zaatakowała niewinne jadło na swoim talerzu.

Ani delikatne poczucie winy, ani humory Pansy nie mogły jednak odwieść Dracona od tego, co zamierzał zrobić: użyć czaru właśnie teraz. Szybko wymruczał zaklęcie i zamknął oczy.

Po kilku sekundach, z lekkim zawrotem głowy, otworzył je z wyczekiwaniem, jednak ujrzał dokładnie to samo otoczenie co przed chwilą. Zdezorientowany, już zaczął podejrzewać, że czar nie zadziałał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że fantazja miała rozgrywać się w Wielkiej Sali, a zatem w tej kwestii nie należało oczekiwać zmian. Zadowolony i trochę oszołomiony myślą o tym, co miał zaraz zrobić, rozejrzał się za Potterem. Oczywiście czar bezzwłocznie podsunął mu głównego protagonistę i Draco wyłowił wzrokiem Pottera wchodzącego do sali z nieodłączną asystą u boków. Cała trójka żywo o czymś rozprawiała.

Z szerokim uśmiechem Draco poderwał się z miejsca i pospieszył do celu, nie chcąc tracić czasu, świadom, że Pansy lada chwila może zechcieć obudzić go szturchańcem. Dotarł do Pottera w ten charakterystyczny dla snów sposób, kiedy to dociera się do upragnionego celu, nie pamiętając, jakie przeszkody trzeba było pokonać. Uśmiechnął się błogo, zastępując Potterowi drogę do stołu Gryfonów.

— Potter — powitał go zalotnie, niepewny, czego oczekiwać. W Snach na Jawie Potter bywał oporny, niekiedy zaintrygowany, niekiedy chętny, a czasem rzucał się na Dracona z nieokiełznanym zapałem i siłą, które wprawiały go w drżenie jeszcze wiele godzin po ich urojonym zetknięciu. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co mu się dostanie.

Potter zamrugał i wypowiedział: „Malfoy?", jak gdyby nie był pewien, kogo ma przed sobą. Draco westchnął w duchu: najwyraźniej czar sprezentował mu Pottera w zamroczonym i ociągającym się wydaniu. Lubił tę wersję — lubił wszystkie wersje — ale wydanie drapieżne oznaczałoby, że fantazja rozegra się szybko. A czas był tu kwestią kluczową.

Nie chcąc więc tracić ani jednej cennej sekundy, Draco postąpił kolejny krok naprzód i złapał Pottera za koszulę, gwałtownie przyciągając go do siebie. Bezceremonialnie przyciśnięty do jego piersi, Potter wydał ciche „Umf!", a Weasley i Granger jednocześnie wykrzyknęli coś głośno i groźnie. Draco nie zwracał jednak uwagi na akcydensy, tylko zignorowawszy jawne zaskoczenie Pottera, objął go w pasie i natarł na jego usta.

Pocałunek jednak nie rozwijał się jak należy. Draco starał się, naprawdę. Skubał i lizał wargi Pottera, ale niczego nie dokazał. Różne bywały pocałunki, ale ten wypadał na razie wprost okropnie — usta Pottera ani drgnęły. Zdenerwowany Draco cofnął się, zastanawiając się, co jest nie tak z czarem. Wyraźnie nie działał prawidłowo. Musiała wystąpić jakaś usterka, bo wszyscy dookoła jakby zastygli w miejscu, a oferowane tym razem wydanie Pottera posiadało, przynajmniej pozornie, tylko jeden talent: umiało bardzo szybko mrugać.

Draco nie poddawał się. Zdecydowawszy, że tam gdzie zawiódł czar, zadziała jego wrodzony urok, przybliżył się do Pottera i wyszeptał uwodzicielsko:

— No, _Harry_. Nie musisz udawać, że mnie nie chcesz. Nie mogę się już doczekać twojego kutasa w ustach. Mogę ci obciągnąć na oczach wszystkich. Masz ochotę? A potem oprę cię o gryfoński stół i wypieprzę, aż zobaczysz gwiazdy. Spodoba ci się. Zawsze ci się podoba.

Potter niemożliwie szeroko rozwarł oczy i otworzył usta, ewidentnie w szoku, ale to było wszystko, czego Draco potrzebował. Wepchnął język między jego wargi, jednocześnie opuszczając ręce, aby schwycić go za pośladki i ugniatając znajome wypukłości, przyciągnąć bliżej. Przycisnął materializację swojego podniecenia do krocza Pottera, ocierając się bezwstydnie. W końcu Potter zareagował, lecz zamiast złapać Dracona za głowę i z cielęcą miną pogrążyć się w pocałunku, jak to czynił zazwyczaj — odepchnął go.

Wspaniale, pomyślał Draco skonsternowany. Jeszcze jedno wydanie dziewicze. Stanowczo było ich w zestawie zbyt wiele. Może powinien kupić kolejny? Potrząsnął głową i postanowił skupić się na zadaniu, które miał bezpośrednio przed sobą.

— …stko dobrze — zamruczał kojąco w usta Pottera. — Będziesz zachwycony, Potter. Pozwól mi się dotknąć, a obiecuję, że będziesz, kurwa, krzyczał.

Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, nadal wyciskając pocałunki na ustach Pottera, i przemieścił dłoń ku suwakowi jego rozporka, drugą masując lekko krocze. Wtedy jednak, jak gdyby znikąd, jakaś siła uderzyła w jego ciało, odepchnęła go brutalnie w tył i wyrzuciła w powietrze, tak że wylądował rozciągnięty na podłodze, z upiornym bólem całego grzbietu.

Wściekły, że tak gwałtownie i okrutnie ich rozdzielono, Draco omiótł piorunującym spojrzeniem: gapiącego się na niego Pottera, Granger z marsem na czole i Weasleya, który dzierżył różdżkę wymierzoną prosto w niego, co uświadomiło mu, że Weasley właśnie przyłożył mu klątwą. Spośród wszystkich ludzi — właśnie Weasley!

To było po prostu nie do przyjęcia. Akcydensy nie powinny były z nim walczyć, a Potter miał się położyć i grzecznie mu się oddać, do cholery. Trochę za dużo realizmu jak na Sen na Jawie. Coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku.

— Ludzie, co z wami nie tak? — fuknął, wstając. Może nieprawidłowo wypowiedział zaklęcie? A może czar po prostu był uszkodzony?

Jego słowa spotkały się z kolejnymi spojrzeniami pełnymi niedowierzania. Najwyraźniej w tej fantazji wszyscy byli idiotami.

— Z _nami_? — odrzekła słabo Granger.

— Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby się socjalizować — sarknął. — Chcę tylko Pottera. Pozwólcie więc, że zabiorę go i się oddalę. Mamy przed sobą bzykanko. A wy tego nie zobaczycie. Ni chu chu.

Przygładził szaty i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do Pottera.

— Uhm — mruknął Potter i wyglądało na to, że nie zdoła powiedzieć nic więcej. Zrobił za to krok wstecz. I podniósł różdżkę.

Draco zatrzymał się i przekrzywił głowę, zmieszany.

— Draco, kochanie — zaszemrała Pansy, która w niewytłumaczalny sposób znalazła się u jego boku.

Obrócił ku niej twarz zbyt szybko, aż niebezpiecznie chrupnęło mu w karku. Ależ tak, teraz wszystko jest znacznie bardziej zrozumiałe, pomyślał gorzko, mrużąc oczy. Pansy zawsze potrafiła zepsuć mu zabawę. Fantazja została zrujnowana i była to bez cienia wątpliwości jej wina.

— Coś ty zrobiła? — warknął.

Pansy emanowała skruchą i niepokojem.

— Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że zrobisz… coś takiego — zerknęła na Pottera, zadrżała, jakby miała dreszcze, po czym odchrząknęła i kontynuowała: — Ja… no cóż, martwiłam się o ciebie i pomyślałam, że powinnam zniszczyć pozostałe siedem czarów. One cię opętały. A ja się martwiłam. Chciałam tylko pomóc. Wspomniałam już, że się martwiłam? — Pansy pociągnęła nosem. — Tak mi przykro.

— Zniszczyć? — powtórzył tępo Draco, z wolna przyswajając informację, a w jego umyśle formowała się potworna, doprawdy potworna świadomość, chociaż nie był gotów jej do siebie dopuścić. — Masz na myśli, że czar nie działa całkiem tak, jak powinien, prawda? Działa nie do końca. Jest uszkodzony — powiedział z nadzieją. I rozpaczą.

Pansy potrząsnęła głową, w widoczny sposób wystraszona, ale konsekwentna.

— Czary są zniszczone, Draco. Nie działają w ogóle — szepnęła. — Sądziłam, że zauważysz — dodała cichutko.

— Och — Draco przełknął ślinę i spojrzał dookoła: na uczniów, nauczycieli i chyba całą szkołę. Całą szkołę, która wpatrywała się w niego w szoku.

— To jest… naprawdę — wyzionął.

Pansy przygryzła usta i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, potakując.

Draco pomyślał, że właściwie mógłby zwymiotować.

— Jakie czary? O czym wy mówicie? Co się tu dzieje? — wrzasnął Weasley, powodując, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. Zadziałało to jak pobudka i uczniowie zaczęli szeptać, a szmer rozprzestrzeniał się jak pożar i wkrótce w Wielkiej Sali zapanował ogłuszający hałas.

Z odwagą, o jaką się nie podejrzewał, Draco spojrzał na Pottera, który nadal nie wypowiedział ani słowa, tylko gapił się na niego niczym spetryfikowany.

— Ja... — Draco próbował przemówić, ale gardło miał zbyt ściśnięte. Przyciągnął jednak uwagę kilku stojących w pobliżu osób, łącznie z Potterem, które zamilkły i wyczekiwały teraz, aż Draco się wytłumaczy. Kaszlnął, a jego umysł gorączkowo szukał czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć jako wyjaśnienie jego zachowania. Najlepiej czegoś możliwie najdalszego od prawdy.

— Przegrałem zakład. I to było… Musiałem udać… i pocałować Pottera. I… — ucichł, przerażony, że nikt mu nie uwierzy. I wyglądało na to, że istotnie nikt nie wierzy. — Nabrałem was, prawda? — dodał nieprzekonująco. I zaśmiał się. — Ha ha. Czyż to nie zabawne?

Ktoś zachichotał nerwowo, a ktoś inny prychnął, ale Potter wciąż tylko gapił się na niego w sposób, który sprawiał, że Draco pragnął, by rozstąpiła się pod nim ziemia i pochłonęła go na wieki. Ziemia jednak ewidentnie nie zamierzała uczynić mu tej łaski, więc Draco zrobił jedyną sensowną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Uciekł.

**3**

Rozważywszy wszystkie okoliczności, Draco uznał, że cała rzecz nie wygląda aż tak koszmarnie, jak mu się początkowo zdawało. W gruncie rzeczy był całkiem zadowolony z obrotu spraw. Mimo zalewu paniki i zażenowania doznał nagłego natchnienia i schronił się w tym wygodnym pokoju, gdzie Potter do tej pory nie zdołał go znaleźć. Okazało się to rozsądną decyzją, gdyż jak dotąd Draco był sam.

Pokój był bardzo praktyczny i usłużnie wyposażył go we wszystko, co mogło być przydatne. Dał mu jedzenie, łóżko, łazienkę, a także cały zestaw przedmiotów, których Draco w zasadzie nie potrzebował, ale sprawiło mu frajdę wymyślanie różnych rzeczy, o które mógłby poprosić, żeby sprawdzić, czy oferta pokoju ma jakieś ograniczenia czy też nie. W ten właśnie sposób wszedł w posiadanie dmuchanej lalki wyobrażającej Pottera (naturalnej wielkości). Przypadkowo zażyczył sobie Pottera — żeby mu przywalić, oczywiście — najwyraźniej jednak pokój nie potrafił stwarzać żywych istot. Albo po prostu ładnych rzeczy — bo lalka była okropnie brzydka. Podobizna kompletnie się nie udała. Potter był zdecydowanie przystojniejszy.

Draco potarł skronie, udając, że wcale tego nie pomyślał. Tak czy inaczej podobne aberracje umysłu mógł złożyć na karb kompletnego szaleństwa, w które popadał, siedząc samotnie w tym pokoju już nazbyt długo. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że szaleństwo jest stanem, do którego będzie musiał przywyknąć, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zamierzał spędzić tu resztę życia. Albo przynajmniej dwa miesiące, dopóki nie skończy się rok szkolny.

Co nie wydawało się takim znowu najgorszym losem. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał przejmować się dłużej Czarnym Panem, pomyślał z otuchą. Jedyny problem stanowiła nuda.

— Nienawidzę cię — poinformował Potteropodobny kształt spoczywający na sofie naprzeciwko. Lalka wpatrywała się w niego bezmyślnymi zielonymi oczyma, z wkurzająco błogim uśmiechem, który nadawał jej twarzy lekko obłąkany wyraz. — Jesteś szpetny. Masz paskudne okulary. I głupie włosy.

Lalka tylko gapiła się, nie reagując, choć Draco przysiągłby, że w duchu z niego szydzi.

— I dziwnie pachniesz — Draco wciągnął powietrze. — I…

Nagły hałas po lewej sprawił, że Draco poderwał się z kanapy i spojrzał zszokowany na wielkie drewniane drzwi — których wcześniej tam nie było. Klamka poruszała się z łomotem i Draco szybko wyciągnął różdżkę. Najwyraźniej nie był tu tak bezpieczny, jak sądził: ktoś go znalazł. Nie potrafił określić, jak długo przebywał już w odosobnieniu, ale miał wrażenie, że całe tygodnie. Powinien był wiedzieć, że w końcu ktoś domyśli się, gdzie jest, i będzie próbował dostać się do pokoju.

Klamka znów zadygotała i Draco zmartwiony przełknął ślinę. To mógł być Potter. I całkiem możliwe, że przyszedł, żeby go zamordować. Albo się z niego naśmiewać. Draco nie wiedział sam, która z tych dwóch możliwości jest gorsza.

Wzmocnił uchwyt na różdżce i wpatrywał się w drzwi, pospiesznie dokonując przeglądu sposobów wyjścia z sytuacji. Nie było ich zbyt wiele — w zasadzie tylko dwa: mógł stawić czoła Potterowi albo spędzić resztę swoich dni w zamknięciu. Obydwa scenariusze wydawały się jednakowo niepociągające.

Oczywiście, istniała jeszcze jedna możliwość, z którą Draco igrał w myślach, by zapomnieć o odcięciu od świata i czekającym go nieuchronnym szaleństwie. Przypuśćmy, że _zaintrygował_ Pottera. W końcu całuje wspaniale, a Potter jakby nieco omdlał, kiedy obdarzył go pocałunkiem. Rzecz jasna, jako że pocałunek ów był jednak wymuszony, Potter może być wściekły. Może postanowił go_ukarać_. Może — tu oddech Dracona uwiązł w piersi — chce go skrępować i dopuścić się na nim czynów lubieżnych. Co byłoby oczywiście straszne, po prostu straszne. Ale nie tak straszne jak śmierć.

Musiałby tylko przecierpieć jakoś tę odrażającą katorgę. Leżałby, znudzony i nieszczęśliwy, podczas gdy Potter używałby sobie do woli na jego ciele. Właściwie po namyśle Draco mógłby wręcz zaoferować taki układ jako zadośćuczynienie: _pozwoli_ Potterowi się przelecieć. Czyż Potter zdołałby odmówić? Draco był gotów obciągnąć mu z miejsca, jeśli to znaczyłoby, że Potter go nie zabije. Był przygotowany nawet na długotrwałe zobowiązanie. Gdyby Potter chciał pieprzyć się z nim codziennie przez parę miesięcy albo, dajmy na to, sto razy — po razie za każdą fantazję — cóż, powinien się zgodzić. Zrobi wszystko, co będzie musiał, żeby przeżyć.

Im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to odpowiednia droga. Zaiste roztropny i sprytny plan. Że też nie wpadł na to wcześniej.

Podjąwszy decyzję, uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie otwierające. Drzwi stanęły otworem i do środka wpadła ciemnowłosa osoba niewłaściwej płci. Rozczarowany Draco usiadł z powrotem na sofie i nabzdyczył się.

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą — oświadczył, patrząc na wzburzoną Pansy.

Pansy westchnęła i usiadła obok, wyłamując sobie palce i wiercąc się nerwowo.

— Draco, naprawdę mi przykro — powiedziała poważnie, ale Draco był zbyt zagniewany, by przyjąć przeprosiny. Skrzyżował ramiona i boczył się dalej.

— Nie miałam pojęcia, że stanie się coś takiego — zapewniła z ubolewaniem Pansy. — Myślałam, że robię ci przysługę.

Draco z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową, urażony faktem, że Pansy traktowała ów oczywisty akt zdrady jako coś, co powinien doceniać.

— Co cię napadło, żeby w ogóle ruszać moje rzeczy? Moje osobiste rzeczy? — zapytał, po czym wzdrygnął się na myśl, że ktoś mógłby szperać w jego kuferku. Znajdowały się tam przedmioty, które można by uznać za… obciążające. Pansy otworzyła usta i Draco szybko uniósł dłoń, by ją uciszyć.

— Nie! Nie zawracajmy sobie głowy! Nie chcę słuchać, jak bardzo się o mnie, nieboraczka, martwiłaś. Jeśli to jest twój sposób pomagania ludziom, wolałabym, żebyś w przyszłości raczej mi bruździła.

— Kiedy ja naprawdę chciałam pomóc! — zaprotestowała Pansy, siąkając ostentacyjnie. Jej dolna warga drżała, lecz oczy pozostały zupełnie suche i Draco skrzywił się na tak kiepskie aktorstwo. Wierzył, owszem, że jest jej przykro — ale nie aż tak przykro, by płakać.

Pansy kontynuowała, od czasu do czasu pociągając nosem:

— Jedyne, co cię ostatnio zajmowało, to fantazjowanie o Potterze. Nawet twoje oceny ucierpiały, Draco. I co ważniejsze, zaczynałam czuć się skrępowana. Nie przypuszczałam, że potrafisz wydzielać aż tyle śliny…

— Dobra, dosyć! — przerwał pospiesznie. — Mniejsza o twój postępek. Ale czemu nie powstrzymałaś mnie, widząc, co robię? Założę się, że siedziałaś sobie i rechotałaś jak wszyscy inni — oskarżył ją, naprawdę zraniony.

Pansy poruszyła się niespokojnie.

— Nie śmiałam się… za bardzo — dodała szybko i pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, gdy Draco się żachnął: — Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że doszło do tego, że nie odróżniasz fantazji od rzeczywistości. Myślałam… No cóż… — Uśmiechnęła się nagle, choć dalszy ciąg jej słów zabrzmiał niepewnie. — Myślałam, że postanowiłeś zapomnieć o tych głupich czarach i wyznać Potterowi swoje prawdziwe uczucia.

Draco gapił się na przyjaciółkę z otwartymi ustami, przerażony do głębi.

— Wyznać mu moje _co_?

— Sądziłam, że powiesz mu, że jesteś w nim zakochany, rzecz jasna — przekrzywiła głowę, a jeden kącik jej ust drgnął lekko.

Draco wstrzymał oddech, czując się, jakby Pansy właśnie rąbnęła go w żołądek.

— _Słucham_? — wyrzucił z siebie, w zdecydowanie zbyt wysokiej tonacji. — Jak w ogóle mogłaś…? Czy ja kiedykolwiek…? _Zakochany_?

Pansy uniosła wzrok, jakby błagała niebiosa o wspomożenie, po czym skierowała go na wyszczerzonego dmuchanego Pottera, nadal spoczywającego na sofie.

— Och, mój drogi, masz zupełną słuszność. Jakże mogłam sugerować takie bezeceństwa. Wygląda na to, że nie miałam żadnych podstaw — powiedziała z kamienną twarzą.

— Nie, nie! Czekaj! — spanikował Draco, pragnąc, by lalka zniknęła, pokój jednak nie usłuchał tego życzenia, jak gdyby w nie wątpił. — Ta lalka to przypadek — powiedział stanowczo, podkreślając moc słów skinieniem głowy. — Byłem zdenerwowany i chciałem się wyładować, i…

Pansy zatkała sobie uszy.

— O, Merlinie! Błagam, nie mów mi — krzyknęła.

— Pansy — warknął — po prostu się nudziłem i… — Pansy zakwiliła i Draco umilkł, zdecydowawszy, że nie powinien mówić nic więcej, bo chyba tylko pogarsza sytuację. — Mogłabyś przestać? Musiałem z kimś pogadać. Tkwiłem tu tygodniami — dodał płaczliwie, łaknąc współczucia, a nie tych śmiesznych posądzeń. — I nie jestem zakochany w Potterze — nie omieszkał dorzucić.

Pansy opuściła ręce i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Draco, spędziłeś tu ledwie dzień. Jest sobota wieczór. Przegapiłeś wyjście do Hogsmeade, wiesz…

— Cóż, dłużyło się znacznie bardziej — skwitował. — I kto by się jarał Hogsmeade? Och, na pewno Potter. Założę się, że polazł tam z kimś, oczywiście z dziewczyną, i spędzili czas, gawędząc, jaki to jestem zły i nienormalny — rzucił Pansy ukośne spojrzenie. — Zgadza się?

Pansy wzruszyła ramionami.

— O ile wiem, Potter nie ma dziewczyny. Ani chłopaka.

— A co mnie to obchodzi? — powiedział ostro, aczkolwiek poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Pansy spojrzała z irytacją, choć gdy się odezwała, zdołała uczynić to łagodnie:

— Moim zdaniem już pora, żebyś przestał się kryć…

— Pansy, mówiłem ci: nie jestem zakochany w Potterze i nie jestem gejem!

— …_w tym pokoju_, Draco — parsknęła.

— Dobrze mi tu, dziękuję za troskę — fuknął. W rzeczywistości wcale nie było mu dobrze, tylko niewiarygodnie nudno, z lalką Pottera czy bez. Ale kto wie, co może się zdarzyć, kiedy pokaże się innym? Będą się z niego śmiać czy może jeszcze coś gorszego? Draco odchrząknął i odważył się zadać głośno gnębiące go pytanie:

— Co się działo, kiedy wyszedłem?

Pansy zrobiła dziwną minę i odwróciła wzrok.

— Cóż, wszyscy się na mnie rzucili, domagając się, żebym powiedziała, co to do cholery miało znaczyć. Trzymałam się więc twojej kulawej historyjki. Stwierdziłam, że przegrałeś zakład i musiałeś pocałować Pottera.

— Ktoś ci uwierzył?

— Parę osób chyba tak — ci, którzy nie widzieli, co się stało. Ale cóż, większość… — Pansy wyglądała nieszczęśliwie. — Nie mają pojęcia o Snach na Jawie, więc wyciągnęli wnioski z tego, co zobaczyli. I sądzą, że lecisz na Pottera.

Draco jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Przykro mi, Draco, naprawdę — poklepała go po plecach, po czym dodała: — A, i McGonagall cię szuka. Chyba chce ci wlepić szlaban. Albo poprosić o buziaczka — Pansy roześmiała się z własnych słów i Draco już miał spiorunować ją wzrokiem, ale postanowił zignorować jej szyderstwa i zapytać raczej o to, co — jak przyznawał — chciał wiedzieć najbardziej.

— A Potter? Nie uwierzył, co?

— Potter musi najpierw wrócić między żywych. Na razie wygląda mniej więcej tak — Pansy wskazała na lalkę. — No, pomijając ten upiorny uśmiech. Ale — zawahała się na moment — dowiedziałam się czegoś ciekawego. Potter, Granger i Weasley ulotnili się dziś z Hogsmeade. Wiem, bo się za nimi rozglądałam. Kiedy ich w końcu znalazłam, zaczęłam podsłuchiwać, naturalnie, i rozmawiali o braciach Wiewióra i Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów czy jakoś tak. Czy to nie tam kupiłeś czary?

Draco skinął głową, udręczony.

— Weasley gadał, jak to jego bracia na pewno kłamią i nie powinno się ich słuchać, więc myślę, że cała trójca poszła wcześniej na Pokątną — Pansy przerwała, by uśmiechnąć się złośliwie. — Tak czy inaczej, Weasley i Granger wyglądali na wytrąconych z równowagi. Chyba zdali sobie sprawę — cóż, przynajmniej Granger — że kupiłeś te czary.

— A Potter? — spytał szybko Draco. Bał się myśleć, co musiał czuć Potter, kiedy dowiedział się o istnieniu tego szczególnego towaru i o fakcie, że Draco ochoczo go nabył.

— Powiedziałam ci — Pansy ponownie wskazała na lalkę — nie wykazuje oznak życia.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Wiesz, zawsze to jakaś jasna strona. Najwyraźniej udało ci się w pojedynkę unieszkodliwić Pottera. Jednym pocałunkiem i macankiem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że twoja rodzina wypadła z łask Czarnego Pana, to może pomóc. — Pansy nachmurzyła się i oklapła. — Albo naprawdę go wkurzyć. Skoro jesteś zakochany…

Draco zmrużył oczy i Pansy miłosiernie zamknęła usta, nie kończąc myśli.

— No chodźże — westchnęła, ale wyglądała na zdeterminowaną. — Już cisza nocna. Nie będzie nikogo, kto by się z ciebie nabijał. Nie możesz tu zostać. W końcu będziesz musiał stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz i znieść ich docinki. Jestem pewna, że szybko o wszystkim zapomną — Pansy przygryzła wargę. — No, może nie tak szybko. Ja osobiście nie zapomnę nigdy. Wyrazu twarzy Pottera i miny Weasleya, kiedy załapałeś Pottera za tyłek. Och, szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś! Myślałam, że Wiewiór zemdleje. I ten mały cudak z aparatem — wyglądało, że spuści się w gacie, w takiej był ekstazie. Napstrykał masę zdjęć. I podobno profesor Snape zwymiotował do kapelusza profesor Sprout…

— Nie pomagasz, Pansy — burknął Draco i zbladł. — Moment. Zdjęć?

— Aha. Smarkacz je sprzedawał, po galeonie za fotkę. Dwa galeony za te, na których próbujesz rozpiąć Potterowi spodnie. — Uśmiechnęła się nieco melancholijnie. — Zgarnął fortunę, zanim McGonagall je skonfiskowała. Nie mam pojęcia, co z nimi zrobiła — Pansy sugestywnie uniosła brwi.

— Uch — stęknął Draco, poważnie rozważając potraktowanie się zaklęciem niepamięci. Albo przynajmniej rozwalenie sobie na głowie pierwszego z brzegu wazonu. W chwili gdy to pomyślał, pierwszy z brzegu wazon usłużnie pojawił się w jego zasięgu.

— Zostaję tu — zadecydował, naburmuszony. — Na zawsze.

— Nie, nie zostajesz! — Pansy złapała go za ręce i szarpnęła w górę. — Zachowujesz się śmiesznie i dziecinnie. A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i chodź ze mną do Pokoju Wspólnego, a pozwolę ci zatrzymać lalę.

Draco wyrwał ręce i spojrzał spode łba:

— Przestań!

Pansy odpowiedziała paskudnym uśmieszkiem:

— Wiesz, Draco, lala nie wygląda najszczęśliwiej. Co, na boga, jej zrobiłeś? Albo _z nią_?

— Pansy…!

— Jest też dość zaskakująco goła…

— Dobrze! — szczeknął. — Pójdę z tobą, tylko przestań gadać o tej cholernej lalce!

Pansy wyszczerzyła się, idąc ku drzwiom, a następnie puszczając go przodem, jakby bała się, że podstępnie jej umknie. Draco był jednak zbyt zmęczony i nieszczęśliwy, by dalej stawiać opór, więc tylko wymamrotał coś pod jej adresem.

— Nie bądź taki kwaśny — upomniała go. — W swoim pokoju możesz dalej bawić się w grę „Nie-jestem-zakochany-w-Potterze-ale-pragnę-godzinami-kontemplować-jego-nagie-ciało".

Wyminął ją jak burza, stąpając przesadnie mocno, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że powinni być cicho, żeby Filch ich nie przyłapał. Dosyć już sobie nagrabił; nie potrzebował jeszcze jednego szlabanu. Dzięki Merlinowi Pansy podążyła za nim w milczeniu i szybko, acz ostrożnie powędrowali w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Przyczajali się za każdym rogiem i zatrzymywali na każdy podejrzany dźwięk, w obawie przed Panią Norris. Szczęście zdawało się im jednak sprzyjać — Draco pomyślał, że przynajmniej tyle mu się należy. Dość miał kłopotów przez ostatnie dwa dni. Kiedy doszli do klasy eliksirów, Pansy wydała westchnienie ulgi.

— Masz fuksa, że nas nie złapali. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ryzykowałam dla ciebie?

— Po pierwsze to wszystko twoja wina! — odszepnął Draco, zły, że Pansy zapomniała o tym drobnym szczególe.

— To raczej nie moja wina, że durzysz się w Potterze.

Draco zatrzymał się u drzwi klasy i utkwił pałający wzrok w jej twarzy.

— Ostatni raz powtarzam, Pansy: nie durzę się w Potte… — zatchnął się, przerażony, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i ciemna postać złapała go za ramię, wciągając do mrocznego pomieszczenia. Wszystko działo się stanowczo za szybko i zanim Draco zdołał się połapać, drzwi klasy były zatrzaśnięte, a on sam uwięziony między zimną ścianą a ciepłym ciałem. Było ciemno, ale nie aż tak, by nie mógł rozpoznać osoby, która go pojmała. Był to niewątpliwie Potter.

Draco szybko sięgnął po różdżkę, tylko po to by, by uświadomić sobie, że zniknęła. Potter uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, przejawiając przez chwilę dość niesamowite podobieństwo do niedawnego nabytku Dracona, po czym podniósł rękę i zamachał rzeczoną różdżką. Skierował ją na drzwi i odgłosy gwałtownego dobijania się, które Draco dopiero zarejestrował, ustały jak nożem uciął. Miał nadzieję, że Pansy postąpi inteligentnie i sprowadzi pomoc — jakkolwiek było prawdopodobne, że odsiecz przybędzie za późno. Wyraz twarzy Pottera sugerował, że ma on swoje plany. Przypuszczalnie zabójstwo. Albo przefasonowanie jego harmonijnego oblicza. Już ta perspektywa była wystarczająco niepokojąca, ale gdy Potter odrzucił jego różdżkę i sięgnął do własnej kieszeni, wyjmując znajomo wyglądający kolorowy pakiecik, Draco pragnął jedynie, aby zabił go na miejscu i oszczędził mu dalszych upokorzeń. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Potterem o swoich fantazjach, w żadnych okolicznościach. Wolał już śmierć.

Zamiast jednak przekląć go jak stąd do Ameryki, Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko i oczy zaiskrzyły mu się jawnym rozbawieniem. Gdyby Draco nie wiedział, co jest grane, mógłby pomyśleć, że Potter wcale nie jest zły. Co mogło oznaczać, że chce uderzyć go tam, gdzie będzie bolało najmocniej — bawiąc się jego kosztem. Kiedy Draco w duchu przygotował się już na poniżenie, Potter zrobił coś, czego absolutnie się nie spodziewał. Jego gorący oddech owiał wargi Dracona, kiedy szepnął, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej:

— Powiedz no, Malfoy: nie przeczytałeś tego, co napisali drobnym druczkiem, prawda?

**4**

Draco zastygł, skonsternowany. Oczywiście nie przeczytał wszystkiego, co wydrukowano na czarach, poprzestając na chwytliwych nagłówkach. Ale jego skromnym zdaniem zagadkowe stwierdzenia Pottera stanowiły teraz najmniejszy problem. Cokolwiek Potter planował zrobić lub powiedzieć, z pewnością nie mogło wyjść mu na dobre. A zatem priorytetem była ucieczka. To zaś mogło być trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Potter całym ciałem przypierał go do ściany, a różdżka wylądowała w jakimś mrocznym kącie.

Draco ocenił swoje położenie. Potter stał w rozkroku, więżąc między nogami jego uda, a prawą ręką niemal boleśnie ściskał jego ramię. Jego usta znajdowały się bardzo blisko ust Dracona, jakby zamierzał go pocałować, a nie napastować. Draco mógł więc tak naprawdę zrobić tylko jedno, jakkolwiek żenujący byłby to sposób na wydostanie się z opresji. Skrzywił się na samą myśl, ale nie miał wyboru.

Pochylił się, niemal dotykając ustami warg Pottera — i niemal zapominając o swoim planie, kiedy Potter odetchnął głośno i szeroko otworzył oczy, najwyraźniej nie spodziewawszy się takiego ruchu. Draco odepchnął od siebie nagłe, irracjonalne pragnienie.

— Mam w dupie twój drobny druczek — wyszeptał gniewnie, po czym gwałtownie uniósł kolano, celując w jądra Pottera. Potter krzyknął głośno i zatoczył się w tył, klnąc i trzymając się za krocze. Oswobodzony Draco skoczył w kierunku, gdzie, jak mu się zdawało, powinna leżeć odrzucona różdżka. Było ciemno, toteż miotając się w jej poszukiwaniu, wpadał na różne krzesła i obijał się o długie drewniane ławki, ale nie poddawał się, wiedząc, że bez niej nie zdoła otworzyć drzwi.

Potter w końcu przestał kląć i wyszeptał swojsko brzmiącą inkantację. Draco poczuł powiew magii i w tym samym momencie dookoła zapłonęły świece, dając tak pożądaną jasność.

— Jesteś bardzo uczynny — pochwalił, natychmiast wypatrzywszy różdżkę zaledwie kilka stóp dalej. Dopadł jej jednym susem, ale złośliwie wyrwała mu się z rąk i pofrunęła w stronę Pottera, który złapał ją z łatwością. Draco zagotował się ze złości, silniejszej w tym momencie od strachu.

— Nienawidzę cię! — wybuchnął. — Czego, kurwa, chcesz? Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Twarz Pottera była czerwona, przypuszczalnie zarówno z bólu, jak z gniewu, a mimo to nadal się uśmiechał. Gnojek. Trzymał w dłoni obie różdżki i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Draco tęsknie spojrzał na swoją różdżkę.

— I tak byś mnie nie przeklął — stwierdził Potter z przekonaniem.

Draco z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową.

— A założymy się?

Potter przechylił głowę, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

— To zależy. Jeśli przegrasz, pocałujesz mnie jeszcze raz?

— Och, ależ z ciebie dowcipniś. Przezabawne! — mruknął Draco, zaniepokojony zachowaniem Pottera. W co ten dupek pogrywał? Był o wiele za spokojny, zważywszy okoliczności.

Potter uniósł brew, po czym rzucił różdżką Dracona w jego kierunku. Złapał ją bez wysiłku. Nie wierząc we własne szczęście, ale nie marnując czasu na podawanie go w wątpliwość, wycelował różdżkę w Pottera i prychnął drwiąco:

— Głupi Gryfon. Teraz cię mam.

— Tak? Więc daj z siebie wszystko — odpowiedział beztrosko Potter, chowając własną różdżkę.

Ochota na szyderstwo opuściła Dracona jak ręką odjął i gapił się na Pottera zdezorientowany.

— To co, gotów? — spytał Potter po chwili z najwyższym znudzeniem. — Jeśli chcesz stąd wyjść, będziesz musiał mnie przekląć. Albo, cóż, możemy porozmawiać.

— Porozmawiać? — burknął, w duchu zły na siebie, ponieważ rzucenie klątwy na Pottera okazało się trudniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Zaklęcia jakoś nie przychodziły mu do głowy. — Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, Potter. Nie chcę cię widzieć. Nie chcę cię całować i z całą pewnością nie chcę się z tobą pieprzyć, jeśli to masz na myśli. Nawet jeśli napaliłeś się po tej małej obłapiance w Wielkiej Sali, możesz zapomnieć o powtórce — Draco spochmurniał, zirytowany, że ostatnie słowa jego tyrady zabrzmiały bardziej jak pytanie niż mocna puenta.

Wyraźnie ukontentowany Potter zagryzł wargi, ewidentnie próbując się nie roześmiać, choć Draco za nic nie mógł dopatrzeć się w tym wszystkim niczego zabawnego.

— Naprawdę nie przeczytałeś drobnego…

— Och, przestań wreszcie bredzić o zasranym drobnym druczku! — wrzasnął Draco. — Co takiego jest nim napisane? Że wyłysieję, jeśli przedawkuję? — Tu zbladł. — Nie napisali tego, prawda? — wyszeptał, zmartwiały.

Potter zaśmiał się serdecznie.

— Nie, to nie to. Ale może coś znacznie bardziej dla ciebie żenującego.

Jego oczy znów zamigotały, a może była to tylko gra światła, niemniej jednak Draco zadecydował, że Potter jest podłą gnidą. Która najwyraźniej postanowiła upokarzać go dalej.

— Malfoy, słuchaj…

— Nie, to ty słuchaj! — przerwał mu szybko i wziął głęboki wdech. Desperacko chciał zminimalizować szkody i jeśli przeprosiny mogły pomóc… — Dobra, zgadza się. Kupiłem cholerny Specjalny Zestaw Stu Fantazji i użyłem go. Używałem. Sporo. Robiłem to, bo… dla…

— Dla zabawy? — podsunął usłużnie Potter.

— Właśnie! — wykrzyknął Draco tryumfalnie. — I wczoraj śniłem na jawie — zwracam uwagę, że nie o tobie, w żadnym razie — i czar sprawił, że… — Draco przerwał, udręczony. — To znaczy tak myślałem, ale okazało się, że to nie czar, i w tym sęk… Byłem zdezorientowany i popełniłem pomyłkę, i tak mi… tak mi…

— Nie tłamś tego w sobie — powiedział sucho Potter.

— To nie była nawet moja wina — rzucił ostro, zapominając o przeprosinach — tylko Pansy! Ona zniszczyła moje fantazje!

Draco aż zawarczał, gdy Potter roześmiał się, uświadamiając mu, jak to zabrzmiało.

— Zamknij się! — podniósł groźnie różdżkę. — Jeśli już chcesz kogoś winić, wiń tych wstrętnych bliźniaków. To oni to wymyślili. Ja jestem tylko klientem, nie wynalazcą. Bardzo niezadowolonym klientem — dodał oburzonym głosem.

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę winić wynalazców. Uważam, że są genialni.

— O tak, jasne. Nie możemy winić świętych Weasleyów, więc zrzućmy wszystko na niedobrego Ślizgona. Po prostu pysznie, Potter — zapieklił się Draco. — Wiesz co? Możesz mi skoczyć. Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Nie możesz zabronić mi fantazjować. Nie potrzebuję do tego żadnych głupich czarów. Potrafię sam, o! — Draco zamknął oczy i ciągnął szyderczo: — Proszę bardzo! Właśnie to robię. Wyobrażam sobie ciebie nago. Och! — wydyszał. — Masz takiego małego fiutka! I, ojej, różową spódniczkę! I patrzcie, patrzcie: właśnie się pochyliłeś i rozsunąłeś… — Draco raptownie otworzył oczy, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że Potter zaśmiewa się do rozpuku. Trzymał się za przeponę, a po policzkach pociekły mu łzy uciechy.

— Jesteś taki… zabawny — zipnął, bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić.

— Do usług — odrzekł Draco ponuro, opuszczając różdżkę.

Potter skłonił głowę na jedną stronę, dochodząc do siebie i przysuwając się bliżej.

— Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś! — Draco ostrzegawczo uniósł różdżkę, zaciskając na niej palce, lecz Potter zupełnie zignorował groźbę.

— Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć — powiedział poważnie. — Nie kupiłeś Specjalnego Zestawu Stu Fantazji ze mną w roli głównej.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, znów wielce zaskoczony. Dziwactwo Pottera nie miało granic. Ale w porządku, jeśli Potter chce w to wierzyć, kimże on jest, by mu zaprzeczać?

— Oczywiście, że nie — zgodził się skwapliwie. — Tylko żartowałem. Kto by kupił coś takiego?

Niezrażony Potter przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że zbrojne w różdżkę ramię Dracona zadrżało. Nie mógł jednak zdobyć się, by przekląć drania.

— Serio, nie kupiłeś — kontynuował Potter. — Kupiłeś „Specjalny Zestaw Fantazji: Jeśli masz ulubiony scenariusz, ożyw nieco swoje marzenia" — Potter rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu. — Drobnym druczkiem: „Tytuł i podobizna powyżej przedstawiają osobę… — policzki Pottera nabrały koloru i musiał odchrząknąć — …osobę, której pragniesz najbardziej — dokończył cicho, a Draco poczuł jakiś okropny skurcz wnętrzności. Nie śmiał nawet powtórzyć w myślach sformułowania, którego Pansy używała z takim upodobaniem w kilku odmianach. Głos Pottera był zdecydowanie zbyt stłumiony jak na normalną konwersację, kiedy dodał:

— I jeszcze mniejszym druczkiem… — spojrzał na paczuszkę i odczytał głośno: — „Ten zestaw jedynie ożywi twoje istniejące fantazje — nie stworzy ich. Producenci nie odpowiadają za twój brak wyobraźni. Liczba i jakość Snów na Jawie odzwierciedlają twoją mentalność. Jeśli jesteś pruderyjnym nudziarzem, nie oczekuj zwrotu kosztów. Jeśli chodzi o liczbę Snów w pakiecie, górna granica to sto, dolna — jeden. Znikoma liczba Snów nie kwalifikuje produktu do reklamacji".

Draco przecząco pokręcił głową, przejęty niewysłowioną zgrozą.

— Nie — zaskrzeczał. To nie była prawda. To nie mogła być prawda. Bo gdyby była, oznaczałoby to, że Draco bynajmniej nie natknął się przypadkiem na zestaw fantazji z Harrym Potterem. Oznaczałoby to, że Pansy miała rację i Draco jest w Potterze zakochany. Nawet o tym nie wiedząc! Ale Pansy nigdy nie miała racji, a gdyby miała, świat by się skończył, zdławiony absurdem. A skoro świat się nie skończył, Potter musiał to wszystko zmyślić.

— Kłamiesz — powiedział Draco stanowczo.

— Nie, nie kłamię. Sam to dziś kupiłem — Potter machnął pakiecikiem.

— W takim razie Weasleyowie kłamią. Może tobie dali niekompletny zestaw, ale ja kupiłem prawdziwy. Okantowali cię — Draco pokiwał głową. — Jak ohydnie z ich strony. Powinieneś pójść i ich przekląć. Idź! Będę cię krył.

Potter zaprzeczył ruchem podbródka:

— Kiedy poszedłem tam wyjaśnić sprawę, byli bardzo zdenerwowani. I zbulwersowani, że mogliśmy pomyśleć, że zrobiliby mi coś takiego. Zgodzili się nawet zażyć eliksir prawdy. Poza tym… to ma sens, nie uważasz?

— Jakim cudem miałoby mieć sens? Ja wcale… Ja wcale cię nie chcę, Potter! — Draco wolałaby, żeby Potter przestał się trząść, bo od tego kręciło mu się w głowie. A może sam się trząsł i kręciło mu się w głowie niezależnie. Nie miało to wszakże większego znaczenia, bo im dłużej Draco myślał, tym bardziej wyglądało na to, że świat jednak się skończy.

— Mam chyba sto kontrargumentów.

Potter stał zdecydowanie za blisko i bezlitośnie pobierał cały dostępny tlen, skazując Dracona na daremne łapanie powietrza i śmierć przez uduszenie.

Draco potrząsnął głową, niezdolny wydukać słowa. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu sądził, że zdarzenia z Wielkiej Sali były najbardziej upokarzającym doświadczeniem jego życia. A tymczasem miał przed sobą Pottera, z niegodziwym i dufnym uśmieszkiem nieschodzącym z twarzy, zadowolonego, że odkrył — czy raczej wykoncypował — jego najbardziej skrywany sekret. Draco zawsze utrzymywał, że Potter jest okrutnym, okrutnym draniem, nie powinien więc być tak rozczarowany, przekonawszy się, że miał słuszność.

— Nawet cię nie lubię — odparł opryskliwie. — Zostałeś wprowadzony w błąd.

— To samo powiedział Ron…

— Cóż, nawet takim jak on zdarza się co jakiś czas powiedzieć coś do rzeczy.

— …Kiedy zobaczył to — Potter pomachał pakiecikiem trzymanym w dłoni. — A potem zasłabł.

— Nie dziwota, jeśli zobaczył swoją siostrę. Łe! — Draco zakrył oczy lewą ręką. — Ja też nie chcę tego oglądać.

— Myślę, że chcesz — powiedział cicho Potter, wpychając mu pakiecik do prawej dłoni, tak że prawie wysunęła się z niej różdżka.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi Draco zerknął przez palce, po czym, oddychając ciężko, schwycił paczuszkę w obie dłonie, nie zauważając nawet, że różdżka upadła na podłogę. Z okładki pakieciku mrugała do niego jego własna twarz, a nagłówek głosił: „SPECJALNY ZESTAW STU FANTAZJI: Draco Malfoy to nikczemny typ. Czy to prawda, czy pozór, gwarantujemy rozkoszną niespodziankę, kiedy rozłożysz mu nogi".

— Ty zboczeńcu! — wysyczał, ale Potter znów tylko się zaśmiał. — Powinienem był wiedzieć! — Draco rozkręcał się. — To ty na mnie lecisz! To dlatego za mną łaziłeś — żeby karmić swoje świńskie wizje! Założę się, że kupiłeś to wcześniej niż ja.

Potter pokręcił głową i ze śmiechem odparł:

— Nie, naprawdę kupiłem to dzisiaj. Uwierz, to był dla mnie szok, choć może nie aż taki, jak powinien — głos Pottera zrobił się ochrypły i to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego sprawiło, ze umysł Dracona znowu zastartował. Wypowiedział te słowa przed chwilą, ale dopiero teraz przyswoił w pełni ich sens: Potter _leciał na niego_. Potter o nim _fantazjował_.

Potter trzymał go za rękę.

Draco zmarszczył czoło, nie mając pojęcia, czemu Potter złapał go za lewą rękę ani tym bardziej dlaczego on pozwala się za nią trzymać.

— Śledziłem cię, bo myślałem, że oddajesz się jakimś niecnym sprawkom — usta Pottera drgnęły, gdy powiódł opuszkami po jego nadgarstku i w górę, powoli odsuwając rękaw. — I poniekąd miałem rację

Po wrażliwej skórze przedramienia rozeszło się mrowienie i Draco zapomniał o wszystkim prócz cudownego uczucia, jakiego dostarczały palce Pottera. Wtem Potter ostro wciągnął powietrze i spytał:

— Co to jest?

Draco zamrugał i zajęło mu dobrą chwilę, by wrócić do przytomności. Spojrzał na małą białą bliznę.

— E, miałem wypadek. Z pawiem. Długa historia. Nieistotne.

Potter rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu, który zdawał się rozświetlać pokój bardziej niż świece.

— Długa, ale bardzo _smutna_ historia — stwierdził Draco, nieco rozproszony. — A teraz wróć do tego, co robiłeś. — Uświadomiwszy sobie, co właściwie powiedział, i wspomniawszy, że jeszcze sekundy wcześniej był wściekły na Pottera, odchrząknąl: — To znaczy, co ty do diabła kombinujesz?

— Zamierzam cię pocałować — odrzekł niezwłocznie Potter, prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po jego ustach.

Draco nerwowo oblizał wyschnięte wargi, przekonany, że powinien oceniać zamiar Pottera negatywnie, ale nie potrafił jakoś znaleźć uzasadnienia. Plan wydawał mu się bez zarzutu.

Potter pociągnął go za ramię, tak że Draco zachwiał się, postępując naprzód. Odczuł niezręczność własnych ruchów, jak i całej sytuacji. Potter sądzi, że mu się podoba, a to przecież nieprawda. A przynajmniej nieprawda, jeśli on także nie podoba się Potterowi. Jeśli mu się podoba, no cóż — może wówczas jest to prawda. Draco wciąż ściskał w dłoni pakiet Snów na Jawie — teoretycznie pisemny dowód na to, że Potter się w nim buja — ale jeśli czary kłamią?

— Nie powinniśmy bezkrytycznie wierzyć w te czary — wyszeptał, bo nie potrafił podnieść głosu. Twarz Pottera była rozpraszająco blisko, tak blisko, że ich nosy się stykały.

— Zgadzam się — odszepnął Potter konspiracyjnie, jakby musieli mówić cicho, żeby czary ich nie usłyszały. A potem wstrzymał z lekka oddech i przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, dotykając wargami jego ust. Miękki, ciepły nacisk przeraził Dracona, ponieważ uprzytomnił mu, że jakimś cudem _zapomniał_, jak się całuje. Powinien poruszać wargami, językiem, głową, rękoma? Powinien oddychać? Wszystko to jawiło się jako niesłychanie skomplikowane.

Potter jednak przechylił głowę, muskając językiem jego dolną wargę, i Draco przestał się martwić. Znaczenie ważniejsze stało się wessanie języka Pottera do ust i przyciśnięcie go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, choć to ostatnie okazało się niemożliwe. Objął Pottera i starał się przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale Potter był już tak blisko, że bardziej się nie dało. Jego pierś przylegała ściśle do piersi Dracona i gdyby chciał mieć go bliżej, musiałby chyba wepchnąć go sobie w spodnie. Co nie brzmiało źle, jakkolwiek byłoby trudne.

Potter odsunął się nieco, z palcami wplątanymi we włosy Dracona, najwyraźniej chcąc sobie sprawić tak samo rozczochranego blond bliźniaka.

— Wierzę _w to_ — sapnął, lecz Draco nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił. Zgodził się jednak, w długim i elokwentnym zdaniu, które zabrzmiało jak przeciągłe mruczenie, gdyż jego usta nie chciały przerywać całowania Pottera dla czegoś tak przyziemnego jak rozmowa. Chociaż może to Potter wydawał ten gardłowy pomruk, a może Draconowi szumiało w uszach; trudno mu było skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek, gdy język Pottera pilnie sondował jego usta.

— Niżej — wydyszał namiętnie Potter między pocałunkami.

Draco spędził długie chwile, próbując pracowicie rozszyfrować ten komunikat, ale zaiste nie miało to sensu. Abstrakcyjne wstawki Pottera nie były ani w połowie tak istotne, jak drobne ruchy jego języka, od których Draconowi w magiczny sposób podkurczały się palce u nóg. Poza tym rzeczą najwyższej wagi pozostawało całowanie Pottera: jak już uprzednio stwierdzono, Potter przywłaszczył sobie całe powietrze w pokoju, ale teraz był łaskaw się nim dzielić i nieroztropnie byłoby nie skorzystać z tej życiodajnej uprzejmości.

— Ręce! — poinstruował Potter, chwytając go mocniej za włosy i przeginając jego głowę, tak by móc wygodniej roztapiać mu wnętrzności żarliwymi pocałunkami. I dobrze, po co komu wnętrzności, pomyślał mętnie Draco.

Dopiero gdy Potter przerwał szturm, Draco, radośnie przygryzający jego wargę, doznał nagłej epifanii i złamał tajny kod, zdając sobie sprawę, że „Niżej ręce" oznaczało, że powinien zniżyć ręce. Uczynił to więc i zaczął ugniatać pośladki Pottera przez szatę, spodnie i majtki. Za dużo warstw odzieży, bez wątpienia, ale mimo to odczucie było przyjemne.

Potter musiał podzielać to wrażenie, bo wydał niski dźwięk i natarł na niego całym ciałem, popychając go wstecz, jakby zamierzał po nim przejść. Draco byłby upadł i został stratowany, gdyby jego tyłek nie oparł się o krawędź jakiejś ławki. A właściwie chyba nie jakiejś tam ławki, bo jak na zwykłą ławkę mebel był za wysoki: trafili najprawdopodobniej na biurko Snape'a, co było bardzo zabawne, acz jednocześnie bardzo niewłaściwe.

Nie miał czasu się tym przejmować, bo Potter wsunął nogę między jego uda i ogarnęła go nagła, niedojrzała chętka, by oznajmić Potterowi, że ma teraz swoją „rozkoszną niespodziankę", ale wkrótce zapomniał o tym, łapiąc z trudem powietrze. Potter ustawił nogę i poruszał nią w taki sposób, że Draco musiał zamknąć oczy, by nie krzyknąć. Głośny dźwięk, który mimo to wydarł się spomiędzy jego warg, uświadomił mu, że powinien był zamknąć raczej usta.

Dobrze jednak, że ich nie zamknął, bo tuż przed nimi znajdowała się odsłonięta blada szyja Pottera. Ledwo zdążył przycisnąć wargi do pachnącej Potterem miękkiej skóry i zaciągnąć się wonią jego szamponu, a już został odciągnięty w tył za włosy i to Potter całował jego szyję, co było cudowne, choć nieco irytujące, bo pomysł z całowaniem w szyję należał do Dracona, a Potter podstępnie go ukradł.

Potter też zdawał się czemuś niezadowolony; złapał kołnierzyk jego koszuli i szarpnął mocno.

— Utknęła — poskarżył się, parząc oddechem jego ucho.

Draco pomyślał, że powinien objaśnić Potterowi mechanizm działania guzików, lecz znacznie ważniejsze wydawało się ściskanie Pottera za tyłek i dopasowywanie się do jego doskonałych, wywołujących zawroty głowy ruchów. Zawroty głowy zaczęły jednak stawać się pewnym problemem i Draco poczuł, że gubi współrzędne, gdy Potter wypowiedział wojnę jego koszuli. Na szczęście Potter dowiódł, że zasługuje na miano bohaterskiego wybrańca, pokonując przeciwności losu poprzez rozpięcie dwóch górnych guzików, a wiktorię uczcił, gryząc go w obojczyk. Draco jękiem przypieczętował jego tryumf.

Potter na przemian kąsał jego szyję i obsypywał piekącą skórę łagodzącymi pocałunkami, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chce być brutalny, czy naprawdę, naprawdę delikatny. Draco także nie potrafił stwierdzić, który rodzaj traktowania woli, jakkolwiek zapewne nie powinien był pozwolić Potterowi na porobienie malinek. Odrzucił głowę, eksponując gardło, co pozostawało w pewnej sprzeczności z zastrzeżeniami w temacie malinek, ale straciło znaczenie, kiedy biurko jakby się spod niego usunęło, a on już tylko unosił się w powietrzu, nie czując nic poza nieustannym naciskiem uda Pottera.

Na skraju szczytowania przypomniał sobie, że zazwyczaj w tym momencie sny się kończą, a on wraca do rzeczywistości. Było więc niezmiernie ważne, by powstrzymać się od dojścia; próbował powiedzieć Potterowi, żeby się nie ruszał, ale zamiast tego jedynie krzyknął, gdy przyjemność wybuchła w jego ciele.

Powoli wychodząc z stanu lewitacji, poczuł znów kant biurka pod pośladkami i wilgoć w majtkach. Otworzył oczy, ale wszelki dyskomfort zniknął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Potter nadal tam jest i dysząc, wciąż go całuje i ociera się kroczem o jego udo, z członkiem wyczuwalnie twardym i gorącym nawet przez ubranie.

— To się dzieje naprawdę — westchnął, ni z tego, ni z owego niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy.

Potter odpowiedział coś bez związku, składając nieprecyzyjny, wilgotny pocałunek na jego brodzie.

— Potrzebuję… — wykrztusił, ale nie zdołał dokończyć myśli. Draco jednak miał już jasność co do tego, czego mógł potrzebować Potter. Kąt, pod którym jego krocze stykało się z udem Dracona, nie był tak idealny, jak miało to miejsce w odwrotnej konfiguracji, i Draco pomyślał, że mógłby ustawić się jakoś inaczej. Albo zrobić coś innego. Coś ciekawszego.

— Uderzyłem cię — przypomniał.

— Uhm. Okropność — zgodził się Potter, karząc go ognistym pocałunkiem. Co stanowiło niemądre posunięcie, bo mogło jedynie posłużyć Draconowi za zachętę.

— Mam… — wysapał, kiedy jego wargi odzyskały wolność — podmuchać, żeby nie bolało?

Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego złożył tę ofertę, ale wydawało się godziwe wynagrodzić Potterowi fakt, że uprzejmie okazał się_prawdziwy_. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Potter go nie usłyszał, ale nagle znieruchomiał i cofnął się, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i z rozchylonymi ustami, co wyglądałoby komicznie, gdyby nie było urocze.

— Och. — Zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się tym niedorzecznie promiennym uśmiechem, który natychmiast sprawił, że Draco poczuł się uszczęśliwiony własną propozycją. — OK.

Potter błyskawicznie rozpiął spodnie, ale potem mózg go zawiódł i wyglądało na to, że nie wie, jak wydobyć fiuta z bokserek.

— Tutaj — powiedział Draco łagodnie, łapiąc go za biodra i obracając, tak że teraz to Potter stał przyciśnięty do biurka. Dygocząc z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, Draco ukląkł na podłodze i powoli ściągnął Potterowi spodnie i bokserki, zsuwając je na uda. Przełknął ślinę, gdy ukazał się członek, krzepki i twardy, i nie tak długi jak w jego fantazjach, niemniej jednak doskonały. Dotknął go na próbę, właściwie tylko musnął opuszkami, a Potter i tak zareagował, ze świstem wciągając powietrze.

— Jaki ciepły — wymamrotał Draco, zamykając na nim dłoń i nie całkiem wiedząc, dlaczego to powiedział. Chciał powiedzieć: „miły", ale to brzmiałoby głupio.

— Jak miło — zipnął Potter i Draco poczuł zadowolenie, że tak dobrze się rozumieją. Potter zaczął się wiercić i Draco uświadomił sobie, że tylko się gapi, zamiast zrobić to, co obiecał. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem przechylił głowę, zbliżając twarz do ciała Pottera, i chuchnął tam, gdzie wcześniej zadał cios.

— Lepiej? — spytał zuchwale, zerkając na Pottera spod rzęs.

— Tak — odszepnął Potter ze czcią, jakby Draco zrobił coś wyjątkowego. Najwyraźniej idea drażnienia się do niego nie docierała. Rozbawiony Draco stwierdził, że Potter potrzebuje bardziej bezpośredniego podejścia, więc wysunął język i powiódł nim po wypukłej żyłce u spodu penisa, zatrzymując się na czubku, gdzie zlizał delikatnie połyskująca kroplę preejakulatu.

Potter wydał serię nieartykułowanych dźwięków, ale gdy Draco otoczył wargami główkę członka, w ich potoku całkiem wyraźnie dało się odróżnić „Ożkurwa". Nakręciło to Dracona mimo słonogorzkiego smaku w ustach. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Potter powiedział: „kurwa". No, może słyszał, a Potter może mówił, ale na pewno nie _w ten sposób_. Teraz brzmiało to, jakby miał zaraz zupełnie stracić kontrolę.

Zafascynowany płynącymi z ust Pottera dźwiękami, od czasu do czasu przerywanymi przekleństwem, Draco zapragnął zrobić coś_więcej_. Zatoczył językiem kółeczko, a potem spróbował _possać_, choć pożałował tego, gdy niechcący siorbnął głośno. Prawdopodobnie robił wszystko źle, ale Potter zdawał się nie mieć obiekcji. Draco też nie miał; czując na języku ciepły ciężar, co było rewelacyjnym doznaniem, i znacznie mniej rewelacyjny smak, wbrew rozsądkowi chciał więcej.

— Kurwa, zaraz… _Malfoy_!

Draco powinien był wiedzieć, co to oznacza, powinien, ale za bardzo pochłaniała go kwestia, co robić z zębami. Wiedział, czego nie robić, ale nie wiedział, jak zapobiec urażaniu nimi delikatnej skórki. Po chwili zaś nie miało to już znaczenia, bo jego usta wypełniła lepka ciecz. Zaskoczony, w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją wypluć, ale wydało mu się to okropnie grubiańskie. Usiłował więc równocześnie splunąć i przełknąć, co rzecz jasna nie mogło się udać i skończył, krztusząc się i parskając, tak że sperma upstrzyła mu brodę i policzki.

— Ożeż — oświadczył Potter, drżąc na całym ciele i bezprzytomnie przeczesując palcami jego włosy. — Ożeż — powtórzył, ze zdolnością mowy zredukowaną wyraźnie do monosylab, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem we własne nasienie rozpryśnięte na twarzy Dracona. Rumieniąc się, Draco szybko podniósł rękę, by je zetrzeć, i palce Pottera dołączyły do niej usłużnie.

— Przepraszam — uśmiechnął się Potter nieśmiało, ani trochę nie zmartwiony. — To było… O Boże! — wykrzyknął i Draco dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie był to wyraz uznania dla jego niesamowitych zdolności w seksie oralnym: Potter patrzył na drzwi, które zostały przez kogoś z trzaskiem odemknięte i właśnie się uchylały.

Przerażony Draco skoczył na równe nogi, usiłując otrzeć twarz i rozprostować zmiętą koszulę, podczas gdy Potter podciągał spodnie, obaj wściekle zaczerwienieni. „To tylko Pansy! To tylko Pansy!", zaklinał w myślach, w nadziei, że jeśli powtórzy to wystarczająco dużo razy, będzie tak naprawdę. Odwróciwszy się, dostrzegł na progu dwie pary nóg. Jedna niewątpliwie należała do Pansy, a druga do kogoś, kogo Pansy przyprowadziła. Draco z łatwością wydedukował, kto to był, więc nie musiał już patrzeć wyżej.

— Panno Parkinson, utrzymywała pani, że Draco jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie — przemówił cicho profesor Snape, bardzo dziwnym głosem. — Jakkolwiek jednak niefortunne jest jego położenie, obawiam się, że to go nie zabije. Chciałbym móc stwierdzić to samo o sobie.

Draco odważył się spojrzeć na bladą twarz nauczyciela, wykrzywioną grymasem oczywistego obrzydzenia, akurat w momencie, gdy Potter odezwał się:

— Ehm, panie profesorze, my tylko…

— Oszczędź mi, Potter! — Snape uniósł dłoń. — Właśnie zapracowałeś na następny szlaban. Za przebywanie poza dormitorium podczas ciszy nocnej. Punkty odejmę, kiedy będę już w stanie ocenić rozmiar mojej traumy.

Potter nasępił się i Draco poczuł ukłucie zmartwienia, widząc go z dolną wargą wysuniętą w taki sposób.

— Ale, profesorze… — próbował wstawić się za Potterem, Snape jednak przerwał mu.

— Szlaban i dla ciebie, Draco — powiedział nielitościwie.

— Za co? — parsknął. Zdarzało mu się już nie przestrzegać reguł ciszy nocnej, a Snape nigdy nie ukarał go szlabanem.

— Za bezbrzeżny brak smaku — odparł Snape, wstrząsając się lekko.

Draco był gotów się spierać — za pozwoleniem, Potter smakuje bardzo dobrze! — ale zdołał zmilczeć. Zamiast tego postanowił raczej ugłaskać Snape'a, zanim uczyni niewyobrażalne i odejmie punkty Slytherinowi.

— Już idziemy do łóżka, sir — zapewnił solennie.

Snape zbladł jeszcze bardziej, a Draco miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Dziękuję za tę istotną informację, Draco — Snape spojrzał na głowę Pansy, jakby żałował, że nie ma na niej kapelusza. — Potter, możesz już teraz zacząć szorować podłogę — dodał, nim wypadł z klasy, całkiem zzieleniały.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas tu zostawił — zdumiał się Potter po chwili.

Draco przytaknął, a Pansy zachichotała.

— Chyba ma randkę z wiadrem — stwierdziła radośnie, wodząc oczyma od jednego do drugiego. Wyglądała na szalenie zadowoloną z siebie. Draco utkwił w niej ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie — powiedziała szybko, ale gdy Draco nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, ustąpiła. — W porządku, już sobie idę. Ale pamiętaj, że cię ratowałam, niewdzięczny palancie.

Wyszła z klasy, rzuciwszy Draconowi spojrzenie w stylu „wyszło na moje" i ostatnie słowo:

— Będę grzeczna i znajdę sobie jakąś laleczkę do zabawy.

Draco z zażenowaniem przymknął oczy.

— Dziwna osóbka — skomentował Potter.

— Faktycznie, nie mam pojęcia, o co jej biega — zgodził się Draco.

— Chodź no tu… — szepnął Potter, który znalazł się nagle tuż obok. Przesunął kciuk po jego policzku, uświadamiając mu, że prawdopodobnie ma tam jeszcze trochę spermy.

— W niektóre dni nie powinienem w ogóle ruszać się z łóżka — stwierdził Draco smętnie.

— Chyba nie było aż tak źle, co? — mruknął Potter. Draco otworzył oczy i ujrzał ten obłędnie zaraźliwy uśmiech.

— Chyba nie — przyznał, uśmiechając się i przyciągając Pottera bliżej, żeby móc go pocałować.

Pocałunek był leniwy, mokry i doskonały; Draco zapomniał o Snapie i Pansy. Po kilku błogich chwilach rozdzielili się, patrząc na siebie w zadziwieniu.

— I co teraz? — spytał Draco, natychmiast żałując, że to zrobił. To było proste pytanie z nader skomplikowaną odpowiedzią. Zbyt wiele widział problemów, z którymi trzeba by się uporać, gdyby Potter i on postanowili, hmm… być razem. A wydawało mu się, że postanowili. Miał nadzieję, że postanowili. Ale w takim układzie należałoby rozważyć mnóstwo rzeczy. Kwestię ich przyjaciół i rodziny Dracona. Jego planowanej kariery śmierciożercy tudzież dalszej kariery zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. Doboru kwiatów na pogrzeb Weasleya. Jakaś część jego osobowości chciała przedyskutować to wszystko i uzyskać odpowiedzi teraz-zaraz, druga natomiast pragnęła zignorować owe zagadnienia i ignorować je po wsze czasy.

Potter za to zdawał się niczym nie przejmować. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Na dobry początek — powiedział — mam jakieś sto pomysłów, co moglibyśmy robić. To powinno zająć nas na pewien czas.

Draco odpowiedział uśmiechem, zadowolony, że rozmowę na poważne tematy można odłożyć na później. Do tego czasu chyba coś wymyślą. Na pewno coś wymyślą. A jeśli chodzi o teraz…

— Zabawne, że to mówisz, Potter — skwitował z satysfakcją, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając dystans między ich ciałami. — Ja też.

KONIEC


End file.
